1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal covers and articles that prevent the spread of loose pet hair and dander in an indoor environment. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an easily deployable and readily disposable pet jacket or covering, which can be form-fitting or loosely applied to prevent loose hair from spreading onto indoor furniture and into the environment. The covers are not meant to be warm jackets or decorative covers, but rather are provided in a construction that readily allows for their disposal after a single use and for distributing the covers in a package having several disposable articles.
The spread of pet hair and dander within an indoor environment is a common for those homeowners with domesticated pets, including cats and dogs. Hair from these animals is easily displaced onto home furnishings, beds and even made airborne as the pet brushes against objects or moves from room to room. Dander, or pet dandruff, along with liberated hair from the pet can lead to several problems within the home, including increased allergies from owners and the spread of unsightly hair onto furniture and about a household, which can be a headache to clean up and constantly maintain as the animal sheds. The present invention is provided to counteract the constant shedding of domesticated dogs and cats within the household. The present invention provides a pet owner with a better portion than dealing with allergies or constantly cleaning household furniture and living spaces. Specifically, an easily deployable, easily removable and readily disposable pet covering is disclosed, wherein the pet is shrouded along a majority of its body to trap liberate hair particles and dander that would otherwise stick to furniture, bedding or become released into the environment.
Enthusiastic and loving pet owners generally allow their pets to freely roam their household, lie on furniture and even allow the pet to accompany them while sleeping. This can lead to the distribution of loose hair and odor throughout the house and on indoor furniture, which may be time consuming to consistently clean and keep free of pet hair. The present invention contemplates two key embodiments related to its construction and for the purposes of limiting the spreading of pet hair on objects within the household. A first embodiment is adapted to be form-fitting to the particular pet, wherein its structure is tailored to fit closely against the pet's body while deployed. A second embodiment contemplates a baggy, more loosely-fitted structure that is more comfortable and allows the pet to stretch and sleep with less restriction than a form-fitting cover. Both embodiments comprise a readily disposable material constructed with minimal panels and potential sewn lines of weakness along its body portion. Similarly, both embodiments are adapted to be easily fitted to an animal, wherein the pet can easily step into the cover whereafter it is secured therearound for complete hair coverage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Similar pet coverings and garments have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to reducing loose hair and dander spreading, pet comfort, warmth and improved styling. These devices have familiar design elements for the purposes of providing a cover for a domesticated pet while indoors or outdoors, wherein a body structure and legs are provided for protection against elements or for the prevention of shed hair distribution. Devices in the prior art relate mostly to pet warmth while outdoors and in colder climates. Those related to pet hair and dander have a diverging construction and concept as it relates to a pet covering that traps loose hair. The present invention provides a readily disposable alternative to those present in the prior art. Those devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure are presented herein.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,939 to Brezinski discloses an animal coat and method of making the coat for providing insulation and protection of domesticated and undomesticated animals. The coat comprises a first and second lateral strap that passes under the animal and to engage one another over the animal's chest region. A further chest strap running fore-aft from the forward section of the coat provides overlapping engagement with the lateral straps to improve securement and ease of application and removal. The Brezinski device is an insulated coat for the purposes of providing warmth to an animal, wherein its structure is defined by an insulated and weather-shielding material adapted for continued use in colder climates. The present invention provides a readily disposable hair and dander shield that is adapted for single use, rather than that of the more expensive and heavily insulated variety of animal coats.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,383 to Ross is another device that discloses a garment for pets designed to minimize distribution of hair while maximizing pet comfort. The device comprises a body panel and fasteners for connecting the body panel to a plurality of back, side and breast elements of the device, providing coverage along several areas of the pet. The garment is further preferably comprised of a mesh fabric for improved breathability and comfort. While providing a pet covering for a similar purpose, the Ross device employs several disconnected elements for the purpose of coverage over the animal's outer surface area, wherein a plurality of fasteners and disjointed members form a covering thereover. Further, the use of mesh fabric does not align well with the goal of reducing the spread of fine hair and dander, as these elements will naturally make their way through the mesh fabric. The present invention is suited as a temporary cover that is easily deployed, removed and subsequently discarded after use. It is comprised preferably of a singular structure, wherein its paw locations are integral or sewn into a unitary section of material and requires no fastening or diligence by the user to construct the device. The present invention easily fits over most dogs in a particular size category, comes in a form-fitting or loose-fitting variety, and is adapted to be removed and discarded after its use; whereafter a replacement cover may be utilized.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,619 to Kajanoff discloses an animal garment having a first and second stretchable leg insert, a substantially non-stretchable back cover and chest halter portion, a first and second coupling arm adapted to connect around the animal's torso, and a stretchable chest insert. The Kajanoff device is adapted to provide a weather covering of particular construction for a domesticated animal, wherein several interconnected panels cooperate to improve thermal insulation while providing stretchable portions thereof for preventing impaired movement while in use. The present invention differs in construction and intent from the Kajanoff disclosure, wherein a single ply sheet of material is utilized to form a hair and dander cover around the pet, wherein the cover is easily removable and thereafter disposable in favor of a replacement covering.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,696 to Murakami describes dog clothing having an arced neck and rear region, a chest and belly covering and locations for independent coverage of each of the dog's legs. A shoulder and waist suspension part are provided that secure the chest and bellow covering in place as the suspension parts connect over the dog's back region. Motions of the dog's shoulder and waist while walking are accounted for as its construction does not hinder movements of the dog's four legs and allows relatively free independent movement thereof without the device hindering normal walking motions. While the Murakami device is suited for coverage of the dog's underbelly and leg regions, it provides only strap-like suspension articles over the dog's back region. This limits its usefulness as a hair and dander guard while in use, and provides a more aesthetic or protective covering while outdoors or for thermal comfort.
The present invention provides a thin barrier material that forms a protective covering over a pet and is adapted to prevent the spread of loose hair and dander. Its construction is one of disposable material and is easily deployed and subsequently replaced after a single use. Its elements substantially diverges in design from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing pet hair covering devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.